Stars and little moon
by Scarlet flute
Summary: AU. Sometimes it takes adversity to bring two idiots together. Especially when the ones we're talking about are Naruto and Sasuke. Nothing less than a near death experience is needed to push them into confessing! (SasuNaru) Happy belated Birthday Naruto!


**A/N: This one-shot was to be posted on Naruto's birthday but I missed the deadline. So I'm posting it today. Naruto is my favorite anime character ever. So here's to him turning twenty. Happy belated birthday!**

 **Let me know how you find this fic. It's a bit hastily written. I hope you guys like it. Do tell me your thoughts and your favorite Naruto moments.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the manga or the anime.**

 **Warning: It's got shounen-ai. If you don't like it, don't go any further.**

 **Stars and little moon**

"So, he won't be coming," Kiba stated, earning a half hearted glare from a fuming Naruto. Kiba really pitied the blond. Sasuke Uchiha had ruined him. There really wasn't much that the blond wouldn't do for the Uchiha. He was the only one that made Sasuke seem less like an icicle and more like a human, a huge achievement. Naruto made sure that Sasuke was never left out, even if the asshole desired it. He risked his own bonds to protect the one he shared with Sasuke.

And still Sasuke was going to miss out on his birthday.

Kiba hated him for that. Naruto was the last person who deserved such treatment from him. One day of the year, Naruto asks for something, Uchiha just had to be a prick about it.

Now, Kiba wasn't really known for his EQ, _or his IQ even_ , yet he could tell that Naruto harbored less than platonic feelings for the young businessman. Kiba had seen blue eyes shining merrily whenever the ice prick made an effort, no matter how small. Usually the efforts were so minute that you would need a microscope to view them. At the moment, blue eyes were downcast.

Yes, Kiba loathed Sasuke Uchiha for making his best friend miserable.

"You don't need him, Naruto," Kiba began, grinning. "We'll go to a club, have all our friends over and get smashed. Just like old times, ya know. It'll be fun." Naruto didn't seem to have heard him. He was unusually quiet.

"He didn't even remember that it was my birthday," Naruto said absently.

"He is an asshole. Don't think about him," Kiba commented, panicking inside when he realized that Naruto was going in for a heart-to-heart. He sucked royally at those.

"I asked if he wanted to spend tomorrow with us. He said that he had a meeting to attend to."

"Er… okay." As mentioned above, Kiba had an EQ equivalent to zero. He had no idea regarding what he was expected to do. He wasn't a girl for fuck's sake. But if Naruto wanted to talk, he would be a friend and listen.

"I… I don't know, dog-breath. It's like I'm the only one trying." Naruto paused to draw in a deep breath. "But then maybe it's not that big of a deal. I mean, it's only a day, right?"

Oh, he was expecting an answer. Kiba racked his brain for some help. "Listen, idiot. It's your birthday. It's a damn fucking big deal. If he doesn't care then screw him. You don't fucking need him, man!"

"Bu"-

"No, Naruto," Kiba cut in solidly. "Stop this fucking pity party. He's not your only friend. You've got all of us. Me, sexy and shy Hinata, lazy assed Shikamaru, fatso Chouji, the obnoxious duo- Sakura and Ino, bug boy Shino and pasty faced Sai. Did I mention the ever awesome Kiba Inuzuka?" A smile broke free on the blonds' face. "Celebrate your birthday with people who actually give a shit, Naruto."

There was a prolonged moment of silence in which Naruto thought things over. A grin washed over his features. "Who knew you had it in you, dog-breath?" He laughed mischievously. "You actually convinced me." Kiba huffed visibly increasing his friend's mirth. "Thanks, Kibs."

Hearing the sincere gratitude, his ears turned red in embarrassment.

"Anytime, man."

-x-x-x-

Naruto wasn't sure when his feelings for Sasuke began to change. It just happened. Out of the blue or steadily? He had no idea. One day, he woke up and realized that his heart was beating uncommonly fast for his best friend who just happened to be a guy and the biggest bastard on this planet.

Naruto had freaked out and tried everything in his arsenal to fight against this freakish emotion. He had created some distance, picked up more fights and generally just ran away whenever Sasuke came into the picture. This had continued until he admitted defeat which happened two weeks after making the realization that he was gay for Sasuke Uchiha. Imagine his utter mortification on accepting this severe change when he had been assured that he was straight for twenty two years of his life.

And he was dead sure that Sasuke was straight too.

Why wouldn't he be? The guy had women bending over every available surface wherever he went. Yes, he said that he hated such attention but still he was a testosterone charged virile male.

So, Naruto hid his feelings. What was the point in ruining his friendship just because his dick had suddenly decided that it liked Sasuke's intromittent organ? Yes, Naruto knew big, scientific words. Thank you very much.

He wished he knew why he loved Sasuke so that he could undo it. Because loving Sasuke hurt so much. Sasuke was always there as his comrade but never more. It fucking hurt to admire him from afar while his fingers longed to run through his soft bluish black hair.

He shook his head to clear it.

He would be turning twenty five tomorrow. It was amazing because he didn't know what being twenty five entailed. Hell, he didn't know what being twenty four meant. He just knew that exactly at midnight he would age one year. He wasn't one of those people who set goals on their timelines. For example like graduated by twenty, successful career by thirty, marriage and kids by thirty five… He wrinkled his nose.

He was a spontaneous man who lived life as it came and he was happy.

With a small sigh, he turned his attention to the clock. Just three hours before his birthday. He decided to cook his favorite Ramen to welcome the twenty fifth year of his life and then fall asleep.

It's not like he had someone to share it with.

-x-x-x-

"I'm gonna go home, Kiba," Naruto said, disliking having to leave when Kiba had genuinely put so much effort into making him happy.

"Why?"Kiba asked, turning to his friend, waving the waiter away. "This Ramen not to your liking?"

Naruto waved his concern over quickly. "No. This Ramen is great. It's awesome. Thanks so much for this, Kibs. I appreciate it and all, man. It's just that I would like to be alone. I just… I wanna be alone right now, yeah?"

"It's about duck-butt, isn't it?"

Naruto sputtered indignantly. "What does the bastard has to do with any"-

"Save it, idiot," Kiba said. "You've been looking at the door since we started, dude. I may be a lot of things but I ain't blind." Naruto sighed, leaning heavily against his chair. "Somehow, he ruins everything without even showing his girly face."

"I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled apologetically.

"I know." Kiba patted his shoulder. "So… see you tonight?"

Naruto grinned. "You bet."

An answering grin formed on the brunette's face. "Make sure to wipe that pining look away thoroughly. You look like a fucking girl!" Naruto gave him the finger, laughing while he made his way towards his car. Once inside, he turned on the radio and pressed his heel on the accelerator, ready for a long drive.

-x-x-x-

A few hours before his birthday bash, Naruto was huddled in his apartment bored out of his wits. He was waiting and waiting even when he knew it was useless. Sasuke didn't remember his birthday. It shouldn't matter, Naruto argued but then it did matter. God, he was really behaving like a fucking girl!

He flicked through channels nonchalantly, not really paying attention to what was said, too lost in his thoughts until a particularly shrill reporter caught his eye. Blue eyes widened when he read the glaring headline, his finger tapping the remote to increase volume.

'A fire breaking out… Hotel Oto… business convention underway… floor 12… firemen trying to douse the flames… cause unknown… several prominent figures trapped inside… rescue workers trying their very best…"

Naruto froze mentally and physically, the blood in his veins turning into ice as he tried to catch a breath. It had to be coincident that a place where Sasuke was supposed to be just happened to have the same name and also holding a convention. Sasuke was safe and sound.

Fuck.

Trembling hands dug into his side pocket to pull out his phone. He waited with bated breath as-

'This number is currently switched off. Please try aga'-

No… no… just no.

The buzzing in his ears just wouldn't stop, driving him mad as helplessness coursed through him. For several minutes, he was blank. Point blank. Then the hammering against his chest pushed him into action.

It was with a crazed sort of frenzy that Naruto fought the horrifying twisting in his stomach and dashed into his car. He hit ignition and was driving out the parking lot with a speed that would have definitely landed him a ticket had he been paying any mind to traffic rules. All his thoughts led to only one person. Sasuke.

It took Naruto forty five minutes and many minor accidents before he reached the site. The moment he stepped out, black smoke filled his lungs. He coughed violently as his vision blurred due to the burning air all around. Covering his mouth, he neared the blazing building.

It was pure chaos. Firemen were running all around with hoses and water pipes while their superiors barked orders relentlessly. On one corner, an ambulance awaited even as they treated the injured. Naruto made his way over, hoping desperately that Sasuke would be there. There were a lot of rich people there, supporting several burns marks, but none had the duck butt hairstyle.

"Excuse me, Sir," he asked one old man. "Would you by any chance know if Sasuke Uchiha made it out?"

"That Uchiha brat? Damn him! He stole my deal right under my nose."

"Did you see him coming out?" he repeated through clenched teeth.

"Why do you care?" the old man barked.

"I'm his friend!" The old geezer only smirked. Thankfully, a nurse came towards after hearing his yell. Naruto asked her the same question. She appeared a bit reluctant to answer. Something about the media finding out and causing trouble. But he convinced her to answer.

"Thing is that he hasn't been rescued, yet. We are trying our very best but"-

His heart sank.

Sasuke was inside.

If it was this bad outside, Naruto couldn't begin to imagine the scene inside. Taking two gas masks from the helpful nurse, he put one on. He took a deep breath and went running towards the flaming hotel. He heard the shouts from behind, beseeching him to stop and turn around.

Heat slammed into him, smoldering and cruel when he entered. He cursed. If he died because of his recklessness he would haunt Sasuke forever. Despite the mask covering his mouth and nostrils, he breathed in little bits of burnt carbon which acted on his vision and made his head hurt. It was too much.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, putting a hand over his face when the heat became too over powering. He looked around. Everything was on fire- the curtains, tables, pillars and windows. The more he went inside, the more horrible it became. "Sasuke!" He didn't like it one bit. It didn't appear that there was any life there beside his own. Except the hissing of flames and his labored breathing, there was no other sound.

"Sasuke!"

He coughed violently. Stealing a quick look all around, Naruto jumped on the stairs. It was going to be worse upstairs. From the little he could recall from the news, the fire had started from some higher floor and then slowly spread down. He wasn't disappointed.

Naruto couldn't fight the hopelessness creeping into his bones. He had searched floor number two and three to no avail. Floor number four seemed like it had seen much better days. Also Naruto knew that if he didn't do something quick, he would die right there because of too much toxic inhalation. His muscles were cramping due to the lack of oxygen. "Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sas"- Another case of violent coughs which brought the blond to his knees by sheer force. "Fuck… if you are not alive after this bastard…. I swear."

"Nar… uto?" Something akin to hope slapped him hard in the face. Sasuke… fuck… he was fine!

"Sasuke?" he screamed through charred lungs. "Where are you?"

There was a pause. "What the hell are you doing here, dumbass?"

Naruto decided to ignore the jibe. He would teach Sasuke gratitude at some later period. At the moment, he had to find him since the bastard was too busy in insulting his wits. When he found him, Naruto had to will his feet to stay still. He wanted to cry. He really did because he could see that Sasuke was alive but Sasuke was trapped badly.

"Oh God!" He knelt next to Sasuke. The arrogant stoic-ness on the pale face was drizzled with pain. On one hand, he was in that particular part of the floor which was relatively safer but on the other there seemed to be virtually no way out. "Oh God!"

"Stop it, dumbass. Answer my fucking question. What the fuck are you doing here, moron?"

Naruto forced his eyes away from the lower extremities of his best friend. "I saw the news."

"And you couldn't fucking stay away!"

Naruto bristled. He had been fucking worried about him. The least Sasuke could do was talk nicely. "Sue me, asshole, for caring for you! How the fuck do you expect me to stay away knowing you are in trouble?"

"Fuck, Naruto." Sasuke sounded in too much pain. "You are not supposed to be here. Go home."

"No! I didn't just barge in here to go home. You are coming with me!"

"Naruto… please. You have to go."

"No!"

"Fuck… Don't you see it, moron? There isn't a fucking way I can get out. Why do you think they fucking left me here?"

Blue eyes watered. "Stop it!"

"I am going to fucking die here, Naruto. Don't pretend you can't fucking see it!"

And he couldn't stop the tears anymore because, yes, he could see it. Sasuke's leg was trapped beneath a metallic bar and debris. Naruto could move the rubble but the metal would be too heavy for him alone. "Get out of here, Naruto. Right fucking now!"

"I can't leave you alone…"

"Please, Naruto." Sasuke was as close to begging as he could get. "Leave. Don't tell me you won't fulfill my dying wish, dobe."

His heart broke.

"Shut up, asshole! I didn't come here to listen to some shit about you dying. Because you are not. I won't let you!"

He looked around for something. "Don't do this to me, dobe. Go away. Live for my sake. Please…" Naruto ignored him, refusing to believe for one second that he was going to lose Sasuke. With a determined nod, he burst into the nearby rooms, searching for what he didn't know.

Many minutes later, he reached Sasuke who didn't seem much happy to see him. "I fucking hate you, Naruto," he whispered. "You are not supposed to be here. You should be with your friends celebrating your birthday. But, no, you just have to act fucking heroic!"

"You remember it?"

"What?"

"My birthday." Faint color rushed to pale cheeks. Naruto smiled. "You don't even have the decency to wish me. It might be the last time for us, you know."

"You are not dying here, moron," Sasuke hissed.

"I don't plan to." He saw Sasuke open his mouth. Really he was too chatty. "Do you trust me, Sasuke?"

"Not when you won't even act on my last wish."

"Because I won't let you die!"

"You are already killing me, idiot, by staying here!"

Black clashed against blue. "I found something, Sasuke." Naruto held out his finding. A butcher's knife. He couldn't fathom why someone would keep it in their room.

"You are not cutting my fucking leg off!"

"That's the only way out, Sasuke," Naruto protested, tired to the point of fainting.

"No. Let me die here with my limbs intact."

"Please, Sasuke. I am begging you. I don't want to do this anymore than you. The other option is scary. Please."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why else, you moron?" Naruto shouted, between his sobs. "I am in fucking love with you!"

"You, idiot!" Sasuke yelled frustrated. "You fucking dumbass! This is the worst fucking time for a confession. I"-

"I'm sorry," Naruto murmured.

"I can't even kiss you right now."

"Huh?"

"Shut up, moron." Sasuke calmed down. "Go ahead and do it. I swear if we don't come out alive I will fuck your pretty ass raw."

"Eww… Sasuke. You are crude."

"Coming from you, dumbass, that sounds like a compliment."

Naruto huffed but then focused on the task at hand. Yes, he had suggested it but doing it meant that there would be no going back. Could he even do it? Sasuke would be handicapped because of him. Would he be able to survive the guilt?

"Stop thinking before your brain fries, dobe."

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" he asked, hands shaking as he held the sharp blade over the trapped knee.

"Yeah."

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Sasuke had his eyes closed, waiting for the impact. Naruto shut his eyes too just as his arm began descending.

"I hope you are not trying to cut my brother's leg."

His eyes peeked open to find Itachi Uchiha in all his glory. Relief rushed through his veins. Itachi was a fucking God. He could pull anything. He would definitely save Sasuke. Itachi took his arm, dragging him away. "Fire has been controlled. I will get my little brother out of here." Itachi turned to the people behind him. "Deidara take Naruto-kun outside. Make sure he gets proper medical attention."

"But, Sas"-

"Go, dobe," Sasuke ordered and he heard the underlying respite in his tone. So he nodded and left with Deidara.

-x-x-x-

It was two days later that Sasuke opened his eyes and Naruto was right there beside his bed, bleary-eyed and tired. He flung himself at his best friend, hugging the day lights out of him. Sasuke had been unconscious during his treatment. His leg would take some time but it would heal.

"You're awake," Naruto mumbled, nuzzling into Sasuke's neck.

"Hn. You need a bath."

"Bastard." Naruto chuckled and before he knew it, hot tears streamed down his face. He pulled back with a laugh and turned his face away wiping at his eyes furiously. "I'll go tell Itachi. He's been worried sick over you. Your parents too, you know. Maybe I should inform the nurse first. Yeah, I thi"-

"Shut up, dobe." Naruto stopped his rant and stared at his friend, overwhelmed by the sudden realization that he was alive and wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Oh God. He couldn't get the horrific moments out of his head when Sasuke had been ready to embrace death.

"Sasuke I"-

"It's okay." His voice was so composed and soothing that Naruto felt an eerie sort of calmness engulfing him entirely. "I'm here. So are you. We're fine."

"Yeah."

"Hn."

Naruto was comforted by the silence but he needed to fill it. Call it a force of habit. "I should go tell Itachi. Really."No, he wasn't trying to escape.

"We need to talk first."

"Yeah. I think I should call a doctor first. You suggested talking," he joked lightly. Dark eyes narrowed dangerously. Only Sasuke could manage looking lethal on a hospital bed. "Fine."

Pale lips quirked in victory. "You love me," he stated smugly.

"Yes." God, Naruto had never felt more awful for loving the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked. "Good."

"What, asshole? You're not gonna say it back?"

"No."

"Sasuke… you bastard!"

Sasuke smiled which made his breath hitch. "Never put me through that again, Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"I was prepared to die without ever telling you how much I needed you. Then you came roaring in and it was torturous to see you endangering your life. It was worse than dying."

"I couldn't just see you die!"

"No, Naruto but you refused to comply with my last wish. It"-

"But it wasn't your last wish."

"You don't see the point here, dobe. It could have been the last thing I asked from you and you didn't listen. I would've died with the regret that I killed you in the process."

"Oh." Naruto took pale hands into his own, understanding him. "But I don't regret my decision, Sasuke."

"You wouldn't," Sasuke scoffed.

"I love you, okay? I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something happened to you. And if it happens again, I will make the same choices."

"I know and it's fucking annoying."

Naruto laughed. "You gotta live with it."

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he pulled the blond in for a passionate kiss that turned his blood into honey. Naruto melted against the dark haired boy as their lips met in a sensual dance. Sasuke stole the breath from his body and wasn't letting it go anytime soon. His free hand caught the nape of Naruto's neck, the lush pressure of his mouth causing a shock of response in every part of his body, all at once. Naruto's heart thumped wildly.

Sasuke littered his mouth with small, persistent kisses, his thumb coaxing his lower lip apart from the upper until he gained an opening.

Naruto could taste him, a subtle and alluring drug that intoxicated him. His tongue pushed inside, exploring and caressing luxuriously without any resistance from Naruto. After a sumptuously probing kiss, Sasuke eased back until their mouths were barely in contact, their breath mingling and eyes lost in one another. He brushed a soft kiss against Naruto's lips before dragging his mouth across his jaw-line to the teasing hollow of his ear, tracing it with his tongue. Naruto gasped at the sensations.

Another kiss, rough and raw and soothing before Sasuke pulled away, breathing heavily, joining their foreheads together.

"God, I want you."

"You don't have to sound exasperated, you know," Naruto whispered back.

"Hn. I'm not letting you go now. Ever."

Naruto grinned. "Good. Although a simple 'I love you too' would suffice too."

Sasuke smiled again. "I love you, dobe." But then Sasuke had to ruin the moment. "Cherish it. I'm not saying it again for a long time."

"You are such an asshole."

"I know."


End file.
